<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Genes by JaneyKatherineHummingbird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191581">Good Genes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird'>JaneyKatherineHummingbird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Next Generation: Avengers Offspring [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby, Dad! Bucky, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WinterShock fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Darcy share a moment with their new daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Next Generation: Avengers Offspring [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Genes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look at her! She totally has your nose and chin, Bucky!” Darcy almost squealed in wonder as she looked at her newborn daughter for the first time. </p><p>Sweet little Rebecca Jane Barnes had finally arrived, red and screaming, and her parents were head over heels in love already. </p><p>Bucky’s blue eyes were filled with tears as he watched little Rebecca squirm and yawn. He couldn’t believe this kind of happiness was real, especially for him, but he was going to revel in it. He gently ran a finger over the baby’s head, feeling the soft dark fuzz that covered it.</p><p>“She’s got your pretty eyes, doll,” he said softly. “Gonna be a beauty, just like her mama.”</p><p>“Don’t sell yourself short, Bucky bear,” Darcy retorted. “You’ve got fabulous genes yourself which you’ve clearly passed on as well.” </p><p>She wiggled her eyebrows at him and he laughed and leaned down to kiss her.</p><p>“You did amazing, doll. Thank you. I’m crazy in love with both of you.”</p><p>“And we love you, too,” Darcy responded quietly. <br/>“Would you like to hold her?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Bucky said. </p><p>When she saw little Rebecca tucked into the crook of her father’s arm as he sang her a lullaby and told her how much he loved her, well, it was Darcy’s turn to shed tears. She quickly snapped a picture to capture the moment for posterity.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>